


Best Buddies

by the_deep_magic



Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyswap, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, POV Outsider, Sex Work, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic
Summary: Day One: body swap“So it’s not really anybody’s fault,” says the giant, bearded goliath perched primly on the edge of the bed. “But since the spell was cast under a full moon, apparently it can only be dispelled under a full moon.”“An’ we only got two days left,” says the petite blonde gnome, legs dangling from the chair as she finishes slamming back a mug of ale that she needs both hands to hold.
Relationships: Grog Strongjaw/Pike Trickfoot, Grog Strongjaw/Pike Trickfoot/Original Character(s)
Series: A Very Critical Role Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950748
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Best Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> With this fandom, I find myself polyshipping for the first time, and it’s rather exciting! I wanted to take this opportunity to try some different pairings (and also challenge myself to post things without agonizing over the editing for weeks). So: 31 days, 31 kinks. 
> 
> I’ll do my best to post one a day. I can’t promise that I’ll get them all done in October, but I’ll get them done. I also reserve the right to go out of order from the above list, and maybe make a couple of substitutions. You get what you get and you’ll like it! XD

“So it’s not really anybody’s fault,” says the giant, bearded goliath perched primly on the edge of the bed. “But since the spell was cast under a full moon, apparently it can only be dispelled under a full moon.”

“An’ we only got two days left,” says the petite blonde gnome, legs dangling from the chair as she finishes slamming back a mug of ale that she needs both hands to hold.

The goliath grins angelically. “And it’s been _so_ much fun to be a _monstah_ for real—”

“I’m so proud of my Pike – she can crush two skulls at once now,” the gnome sighs.

“They were troll skulls!” the goliath – Pike – says, a little defensively. “Some very nasty trolls who were repeatedly raiding villages in the Bramblewood.”

“Eh, skulls is skulls. They all squish down to the same paste in the end.”

“The point is, this could be a once in a lifetime opportunity, and we wanted to have some fun with it.”

“Yeh, but when we tried it just us, it got all awkward-like. We’ve been best buddies for so long, see.”

Calla had thought she’d heard every possible justification for a couple to walk into a whorehouse and hire her services, but she’s willing to admit when she’s wrong. Not being a practitioner of the arcane arts herself, she has no idea if what they’re saying is possible or whether she’s landed in the middle of the most elaborate sexual roleplay in Westruun, but she’s not being paid to figure it out.

Come to think of it, though, they both do look a little less than comfortable in their bodies. The goliath doesn’t seem to know his – no, wait, _her_ – own size. She knocked her head on two doorways getting up to their private room. And the gnome, well… the gnome walked up here like he’s used to having a massive sausage swinging between his thighs.

“Thanks for the backstory, sweetheart,” Calla says coyly, starting to unlace her bodice. There’s really only one question she needs to ask, anyway. “Where should I start?”

The gnome leaps up onto the chair. “Oh, give her a blowjob! She ain’t never had one before and me mouth’s too small!”

Calla’s not certain her own mouth is up to the task – she’s heard horror stories from her colleagues about goliaths, but this one seems friendly and accommodating enough. And since Calla intends to play along with the story she’s just been told, this Pike has never had her dick sucked before and should take well to instruction. “And what are you gonna do, sugar?” she asks the gnome, throwing him a wink.

“I’m gonna get you good an’ ready,” he crows, wrestling with his armor.

The goliath’s cock is plenty intimidating, but Calla’s met some half-orcs of similar proportions. Pike is sprawled on the bed now, stroking her half-hard member a little awkwardly, and it’s not hard for Calla to believe it’s a recent acquisition. “Haven’t spent much time handling one of these?”

“Not from this direction,” the goliath says with a truly unexpected little giggle. “And not one this _big_. ‘Big’ for a gnome is average for a human, not _this_ beast.”

“I told her she could play wiv it,” the gnome says from somewhere behind Calla.

Calla grins, batting Pike’s hand out of the way to use both of her own. “And did you?”

“Only – _ooooh, yes_ – only a couple of times. H-hard to find the privacy. We travel around with a whole – _gods_ – group of people.”

“I can see how that would make things difficult,” Calla says before ducking her head and licking a long stripe from root to tip.

Pike yelps, and the gnome lets out a burst of raucous laughter. “Make sure you play with my balls,” he roars, “that always feels real nice.”

Calla confirms this only a few moments later, earning a healthy trickle of precum for her trouble. She’s been using her tongue as best she can, but getting her whole mouth around it is going to take a bit of effort. “Now, sweetheart,” she coos. “I can tell you’re new at this, so I’m gonna ask you to keep your hips nice and still while I suck you. You could choke me on this real easy.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Pike answers, nodding a little desperately. “Wait a sec, though. Grog, if she sucks me, I’m gonna come. That okay?”

“That’s the whole point! You can go again in no time,” the gnome – Grog – says, his voice suddenly right next to Calla. She turns to see him kneeling on the bed beside her. “Now, you just focus on showing my buddy Pike a good time and I’m gonna start makin’ you feel good. I’m used ter bigger hands an’ tongue, but I’ll do me best.”

With that, the gnome goes behind her and lays down, face up, between her legs. Calla leans forward to take Pike in her mouth and feels small, callused hands smooth up her thighs.

Grog is as good as his word, his tiny fingers zeroing in on Calla’s clit. She has the distinct feeling that the lack of privacy hasn’t deterred him from exploring his new body. She groans around the goliath cock in her mouth, which in turn makes Pike moan.

It’s hard to get much of a rhythm going – she truly can’t take Pike’s cock very deep, but just sucking on the head seems to be really doing it for the woman. Calla’s not as efficient as she could be because of Grog’s fingers, some working her clit and the others starting to push inside her. Enjoyment of her work doesn’t often factor into her profession, but she doesn’t have to fake the noises she’s making. She even has to take her mouth away from the goliath to gasp for breath, using her hand to make sure Pike doesn’t feel slighted. Before long, Calla feels the fingers inside her shift and realizes Grog must be near to fitting his whole gnomish hand inside her.

Pike’s big, meaty fingers are clenched so tightly in the sheets that Calla hears them start to tear, and she figures Pike’s got to be getting close. She pulls off and asks, “Where do you want it, sweetheart? Want to come in my mouth or on my face?”

“M-mouth,” Pike stutters, squirming. “Never understood the face thing.”

Calla chuckles in agreement, but it turns into moan as Grog works his fingers in and out of her. She needs to finish off Pike before she gets too distracted, so she stretches her jaw and goes to work. It doesn’t take much more – Pike’s huge body goes nearly still beneath her, veins looking ready to burst from skin as all her muscles clench, and then with a wail, she comes.

Calla doesn’t have a hope in hell of catching it all in her mouth, but these two seem just fine with the more messy aspects of her job. She pulls off when she hears Pike’s moans start to twist into sounds of oversensitivity, and sadly, Grog’s hands pull away from her, too.

“Nice!” she hears the gnome say as he crawls up from beneath her. “Now it’s your turn.”

That’s all she hears before small hands land on her waist and she’s flipped onto her back between Pike’s massive legs. She’s clearly underestimated Grog’s strength, because she didn’t think the gnome had it in him. And he wastes no time with talking, just buries his small, blond head between her thighs and puts his fingers back where they were. Calla hadn’t realized how turned on she’d been, because it doesn’t take long before she’s coming thanks to a small but very talented tongue.

She ends up with her head pillowed on one Pike’s thighs, both of them still trying to catch their breath while Grog looks on smugly. “Grog, you were right,” Pike moans. “That was insane.”

“Heh heh, told you. You’ll be good to go again soon.” He climbs up the bed to sit by Pike’s face and gently strokes her beard. “In the meantime, why don’t you let our lady friend here sit on your face an’ I’ll teach you how to eat pussy.”

Calla lifts her head to look at him. “Don’t you want your turn, sugar?”

Grog grins. “Oh, I can wait. We need you good an’ relaxed if you’re gonna take her cock.”


End file.
